


12 Days of Christmas, Angry Video Game Nerd Style!

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web series)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Language, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A rendition of everyone's favorite Christmas carol, but with lyrics and style inspired by everyone's favorite foul-mouthed gamer, the Angry Video Game Nerd!





	12 Days of Christmas, Angry Video Game Nerd Style!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the Angry Video Game Nerd or anything related to Cinemassacre. Both the Angry Video Game Nerd and Cinemassacre are owned by it's creator, James Rolfe. Anyway, this will be a little parody of the Christmas carol, "The 12 Days of Christmas" but with Angry Video Game Nerd-style lyrics. So enjoy!

_On the first day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_A shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the second day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the third day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Three broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the fourth day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the fifth day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the sixth day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Six Rolling Rocks_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the seventh day of Christmas , the Nerd gave to me_

_Seven different herbs_

_Six Rolling Rocks_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Eight Atari Porn games_

_Seven different herbs_

_Six Rolling Rocks_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the ninth day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Nine roadkill skunks_

_Eight Atari Porn games_

_Seven different herbs_

_Six Rolling Rocks_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the tenth day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Ten shitting buffaloes_

_Nine roadkill skunks_

_Eight Atari Porn games_

_Seven different herbs_

_Six Rolling Rocks_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Eleven fucks a-giving_

_Ten shitting buffaloes_

_Nine roadkill skunks_

_Eight Atari Porn games_

_Seven different herbs_

_Six Rolling Rocks_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Nerd gave to me_

_Twelve bags of horsepiss_

_Eleven fucks a-giving_

_Ten shitting buffaloes_

_Nine roadkill skunks_

_Eight Atari Porn games_

_Seven different herbs_

_Six Rolling Rocks_

_FIVE "SHAQ-FU" GAMES!_

_Four Power Gloves_

_Three Broken Jaguars_

_Two middle fingers_

_And a shit-covered game of E.T.!_

**Author's Note:**

> There you go fans, that concludes the 12 Days of Christmas, Angry Video Game Nerd Style! What did you all think of it? To be honest, I could actually see the Nerd reworking his own lyrics into the song. If that happened, that would be a bonafide hit.
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Warrior over and out until then! PEACE!


End file.
